Castanic and Elin Love
by QueenEAC
Summary: Bunny made the decision of leaving her home to go and learn how to do sorcery. In the beginning, it was terrible, but after she met a friendly male castanic, her world was looking to be brighter.
1. The First Meeting and Friend

**A/N~ hello. I am doing a new story, but I am still continuing my other story. So, you have a nice anime story and a game story. Hope you like this new one. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Bunny was on the Island of Dawn, beginning her new journey, away from all the ruckus in Pora Elinu. She began to go to the Tower Base, taking on small quests on the way. By the time she reached the Tower Base, she was tired.

"Hi. You seem like a newbie. My name is Prudentia. I was assigned to show you around and help you," a female voice patronized.

She was a fellow Elin, but a cat. Bunny glared and huffed. She walked past her and went to the trainer. "May I have a different escort?"

The trainer sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't. She is the only Elin sorcerer that was high enough to help you, but not overwhelm you at the same time."

Prudentia skipped up to us, looking all innocent. "May I have her schedule so I can help her out?" The trainer handed her a piece of paper. Prudentia looked it over and nodded. "Same as me."

Bunny groaned and ran to go to the top of the tower. She sat there, not realizing someone else was there. The person walked up behind her and pinned her to the floor.

"Yell, and I'll bring you to the group and have them rape you nonstop," he said, alcohol reaching her nose.

All of a sudden, the guy was knocked off her and metal was heard. She kept her face down and curled up into a ball, shuddering violently.

After awhile, a gentle hand was placed onto her shoulder. "Are you alright, miss?" The voice was also gentle but sounded out of breath. She looked up to see a different race that looked like he should be a model. "You okay?"

"What happened?" The trainer said, running up to them.

"One of the Tower Base bandits," he said, pointing to the unconscious Baraka Berzerker in the middle.

Guards came and took him to the leader of the island. Everyone tried to comfort Bunny but she just kept running and hiding. By the time for everyone to sleep, she came out and to find her tent buddy.

"Garrett, come on. Just one time," a soft, female voice said. Bunny froze and curled into a ball at the edge of one side of a tent.

"No. I am not like the others of my race. You should know this, miss Lanya," Garrett's soft voice floated to her ears and made her smile.

She heard the sound of footsteps stomping her way and she hid into the darkness, thanking that she could blend in with the shadows and the whiteness of the tents.

"Why must she always ask at night right before I go to bed?" he asked himself, sighing and walking to his tent..

Bunny quickly walked up to him. "Um, may you help me find my tent. I am new here," she said, head down, cheeks pink.

He jumped slightly but smiled and said, "Well, first off, you are in the classes that use tactics instead of magic. I'll help you find your specific tent though." He grabbed her hand and began to walk towards where a lot of people was using magic.

Bunny kept her head down and just let Garrett lead. Whenever someone hit her with magic, she went off on them, scaring everyone around that person. Garrett just kept laughing and mumbling a name she couldn't hear.

They reached her tent and the one person she didn't want to be buddies with was standing in the entrance. "About time. You had me worried," Prudentia's voice sounded so sincere but Bunny knew other wise.

"Here you go. I'll see you next time," he said, walking away.

She groaned and walked in, flopping onto the empty bed. It was soft, but not as soft as her old bed at her home. Prudentia sat on her bed and got dressed for bed. Prudentia fell asleep and Bunny got dressed, sighing. She fixed the night shirt and ears, laying down.

"I want to be home now and not get hurt," she mumbled to herself. She closed her eyes but stayed awake, not trusting this place after what happened.

She turned onto her side, crying softly. Sleep grabbed onto her, pulling her deep into the confines of unconsciousness. Her dreams began with pure darkness then all of a sudden she is in her village, everything being destroyed by the bigger and rougher races. They only took the young adults, including all her friends and family.

Bunny woke up, screaming like her life depended on it. Prudentia slapped her, completely annoyed. "Be quiet. You'll wake everyone up," she said, glaring at her.

Bunny left the tent, noticing it was around eight in the morning. She just walked from the site and into the Tower Base, not even saying a word.

As she reached the top, she looked around but no one was there. She walked to the middle and sat down, sighing heavily.

Garrett was doing his rounds and made his way to top, spotting Bunny. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me, you are not allowed to be up here. You will have..." he trailed off as she looked up, tears streaming down her face.

"Fine. I'll leave. Since everyone hates me already," she practically screamed at him, standing up and running past him.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. "Just let it all out. You can tell me what happened," he comforted her, stroking her head.

Without warning, she was bawling her eyes out, saying incoherent words and hiccuping. Garrett made sure no one bothered her, shooing away even the adults. As she cried he just stood there, letting her calm down herself.

When she was done, she sniffled and moved away. "Thank you. I am just a little stressed and home sick," she whispered, trying not to hurt her throat. He just nodded and patted her head.

She growled and bit his hand. "No one is allowed to pat or pet my head without my permission.," she huffed.

He just chuckled and nodded. "Alright. I won't until you let me," he told her. Garrett held out his hand. "Friends?"

Bunny took his hand and they shook hands. "Friends."


	2. The First Time

**A/N~ Hi guys. this chappie is a little longer than first, so be happy. *cough* JezebelStrike *cough* So you get to meet a new character in this one.**

**Warnings: slight cussing. that's all.**

**ENJOY MY SLAVES!**

* * *

After all the classes were done, everyone went out to do quests with other races and classes. It was three to a group. Bunny was with Garrett and Masamume, a Popori Slayer. We checked what we had to do and went off to finish it, not knowing how difficult it was.

"Guys. We should have asked for more details from the quest giver," she complained, small cuts from the little monsters on the way. "Cloth is much weaker than leather and metal, and yet you two just go ahead and leave me to fight them off," she explained, running up to them.

Masamume looked back and smiled. "Come on. Us that lived in Poporia know how hard it is. I just am lucky to have leather armor."

Garrett didn't look behind and kept his eyes on the reward. "We must win to get the money and our respectful new weapons and armor." Masamume rolled his eyes and waited for Bunny to get in front of him.

Bunny kept close to Masamume and looked out for any monsters too close to them.

They reached their destination and Bunny looked like she was about to faint. Garrett kept her from fainting and sighed. "Let's go back and ask for a help from a leader. This is too much for us," he said, scanning the area.

Bunny sprinted to the base and ignored all the monsters. As she reached the base, she began to slow down, panting.

"May I help you, miss Coral?" the high elf priestess asked, smirking.

Bunny took a deep breath and asked nicely, "Mistress Lanya, may you help my group with our quest? We think we have gotten a harder quest than we should have gotten."

The priestess smiled and nodded. "We purposely gave your group that mission because we wanted to see if you would try to do it without help, or come and ask for assistance. You have passed the first part. Now to help you with the second part," she says, walking to the other two. Bunny followed close behind her, limping slightly.

They reached Garrett and Masamume in an little camp with others. "Hi guys. Back," Bunny said, plopping down, panting heavily. Her cuts were bleeding profusely and she felt light headed.

Garrett knelt down beside her and checked her pulse. She tried to push him away but got stopped by Lanya. "Stay still, sweetie," she cooed, trying to heal her.

"Don't want to stay still. Let me just curl up and sleep," Bunny weakly whined, eyes closing.

Her eyes shut and her body become limp. Garrett sighed, sat down, and rested her head in his lap. "Heal her while she is unconscious," he requested. Lanya nodded and did just that. "We will wait for her to wake up to do the quest," Garrett told them.

"I agree. We can talk about ourselves," Lanya suggested. The boys nodded and sat close to her.

After a while, Bunny woke up to Masamume telling about the raid on Pora Elinu. She screamed and ran away, straight into a mob of strong monsters.

"Oh, shit," Lanya mumbled, running after her.

The other two followed, deflecting most of the attacks from Lanya. They were calling out to Bunny, but there was no answer, only deep grunts and shouts.

Bunny was high in a tree, bawling her eyes and in a ball. She was the best climber in her family and the village. She hugged the top of the tree, not letting go and never will. "I want everyone to just shut up about that raid," she whimpered softly.

"Bunny! Get down! We need you to come back to the camp site with us!" A familiar, soothing voice shouted up to her. Then she heard someone climbing up the tree towards her.

"Go away! I want to be alone!"

Garrett stopped right next to her and held out a hand. He said nothing and just looked at her in concern. Hesitantly, she took his hand, quickly clinging onto him. He climbed down to where Masamume and Lanya was waiting for them.

Lanya took her and began the journey back to the camp, Garrett and Masamume on both sides protecting them. Lanya was comforting Bunny while she was trembling and crying from the memory.

As they reached the camp, Bunny was calm and walking between Lanya and Garrett, tightly gripping their hands. Masamume was the lookout with a guard. The other three sat around the campfire, Lanya on one side and Bunny and Garrett on the other.

Garrett gently laid Bunny's head on his lap. "Sleep, Bunny. You need to rest your mind and body. We'll make sure no one talks about that thing again," as he said the last part, he glared at Masamume.

She giggled, yawned, and closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly. No one spoke for a few minutes until they were for sure she was in deep sleep.

"She needs to go see a counselor about that day. One of these times, she won't trust anyone and die," Lanya explained, Garrett nodding. Everyone began to plan out on how to do their quest and finish it quickly. They wouldn't begin the trek to the main path until Bunny woke up and had something to eat.

Lanya told everyone to take a rest before they got ready. Everyone listened, a few people awake to guard the group.

"Mistress Lanya, may I stay awake? I don't get tired easily and someone who is not guarding needs to keep an eye on Bunny," he explained, looking at Lanya right in the eyes. She nodded before she fell asleep.

Bunny shifted and mumbled stuff Garrett couldn't understand. He sighed and stroked her hair. She calmed down and became extremely calm. Garrett just let her sleep on his lap. He began to hum softly to himself as he waited.

About five minutes later, Bunny stirred and woke up, not moving from his lap. She groaned and tried to go back to sleep.

"Stay awake, Bunny. Once everyone in our group has awoken, we will be going. You need food, too," he explained to her.

Bunny just stood up, slightly wobbly, and walked up to a guard. "May you escort me back to the Tower Base? I will just let me group members get their awards and just have to do it again with a different group," she asked sincerely, making the most innocent eyes possible.

The guard just shook his head and ignored her. She got pissed and stomped on his foot hard and stormed to the campfire. She sat down and crossed her arms. Garrett calmed the guard down from hurting her. Lanya woke up then sighed.

"No one hurts the small one. Get her food and if she doesn't eat, I'll force her to eat," Lanya told everyone yawning a little.

Bunny just ignored her and stared at the fire. A plate of food was placed in her lap but she was in a total daze, mind totally blank. Everyone tried to get her out of it except Masamume. They asked him and he whispered to her, which immediately made her blush and cover her face.

"So that is a yes?" Masamume asked.

His only response was a death glare from Bunny. He began to laugh loudly and had to restrain from teasing her.

Bunny just ate her food, cleaning her plate from the food. "You tell anyone and I will poison you," she threatened him, giving him an intimidating look. He nodded, his laugh dieing down.

"Let's go. We need to finish this up and get your rewards," Lanya declared, standing up. The small group stood up and put Bunny in the middle. "Make sure Bunny doesn't get hurt. We need her long range spells."

"Yes, ma'am," they replied, beginning onto the path to our goal. No one spoke but made sure Bunny wasn't hurt.

"We're here," proclaimed Garrett.

The place was underground and was musky. Bunny scrunched her nose and covered the bottom half of her face. The others didn't do anything and she thought that they were immune until Masamume began to gag at the smell.

"What the fuck is that smell?" Masamume demanded. Bunny nodded, wanting to know too.

Lanya and Garrett shrugged, not smelling anything. They just went on as Bunny and Masamume tried to figure out the smell, following slowly.

As they reached the end, everyone froze. The big boss was extremely strong. Sitting down, they healed up. Lanya made up a plan, making her just a healer and reviver.

Soon, Garrett and Masamume went to attack first and Lanya healing. As they began to get into a struggle, Bunny jumped in and practically finished of the big monster. Everyone was tired and wanted to go back.

One by one, they resurfaced and ran back to the Tower base. Lanya went to her post and the three of them went to the quest giver.

"Congratulations you three. You have all earned your rewards," he said, handing them each a box filled with gold, their specific armor and weapon.

They all bowed and went off to different places. Prudentia saw and cursed at them. Her group was stupid and they didn't get anything.

Bunny all of a sudden ran up to Garrett. "Want to hang out?"

Garrett was slightly surprised and nodded. "Sure. I know the perfect place, too. You did good on your first quest, you know."

She blushed and nodded, mumbling a tiny thank you. She hugged him and he hugged her back.


End file.
